


Gadis Biru Langit

by krijt



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krijt/pseuds/krijt
Summary: "Aku, Jinan. Bukan orang baik,"





	Gadis Biru Langit

○○○

_"Besok, ayo kita pergi kencan. Untuk yang pertama, dan terakhir."_

 

Kalimatnya terus terngiang di kepalaku. Sambil memainkan resleting jaketku, aku menunggu kedatangannya.

Pagi ini langit terlihat cerah. Ramalan cuaca juga mendukung dengan laporan bahwa seharian tidak akan turun hujan.

Aku mengeluarkan cermin dari kantongku. Memastikan tak ada yang salah dari penampilanku. Aku menggumamkan lagu yang kusukai, mengetuk-ngetuk jemariku ke tiang mengikuti alunan nada gumamanku.

Sengaja aku datang lebih awal. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Lagipula aku terlalu antusias sampai bangun lebih awal dari setelan jam bekerku. Inikah yang mereka sebut kekuatan cinta? Aku tertawa. Tentu saja bukan.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok gadis yang familiar datang menghampiriku. Ia menggunakan blus berwarna biru langit. Tak lupa pita dengan warna senada menghiasi rambut lurusnya.

 

"Iyut!"

"Hm!" Ia membalas panggilanku dengan anggukan. Selalu, ia terlihat manis dengan dua bola mata indahnya itu. Hidungnya juga mancung, ditambah dengan pipi yang kini tidak tirus lagi, menambah poin plus dari wajahnya.

 

Aku meraih tangannya, menggandengnya. Ia tampak gugup karena ini kali pertama kami jalan berdua. Semburat rona merah terlukis di wajahnya, menambah manis parasnya.

Kami masuk ke sebuah toko aksesoris. Matanya terlihat berbinar melihat aneka pernak-pernik lucu. Tapi satu yang tak lepas dari pandangannya: sebuah bros perak dengan bentuk jangkrik.

Aku menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya bros itu. Ia menolak. Tapi aku tahu ia hanya merasa tidak enak padaku. Jadi aku mengambil barang lain, berpura-pura mengambilnya. Lalu berbisik pada sang pegawai bahwa yang sebenarnya ingin kubeli adalah bros itu.

Setelah itu, kami menuju kedai _crepes_. Seperti anak umur lima tahun, ia sangat antusias melihat kepiawaian sang pedagang membuat _crepes_. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan saat _crepes_ nya sudah jadi. Kuakui aku sedikit menanggung malu untuk itu.

 

Sambil berbagi cerita, kami menikmati kudapan manis itu. Sesekali menyedot jus melon yang kami pesan segelas untuk berdua.

 

Puas makan, kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke toko kaset. Sudah langka sekali, aku pun terkejut masih ada yang seperti ini.

 

Ia membeli sebuah CD orkestra. Seleranya aneh sekali. Tapi aku tidak masalah. Lagipula ia membayar dengan uangnya sendiri kali ini.

 

"Jinan! Lihat itu lucu sekali,"

"Jinan! Ke sini deh, ikannya imut,"

"Jinan, aku capek. Duduk sebentar yuk?"

 

Begitu, ujarnya. Aku senang sekali bisa mendengar suaranya lebih sering dibanding sebelum ini. Ekspresinya pun lebih hidup, tidak hanya datar seperti biasanya.

 

Aku jatuh hati padanya. Sungguh. Aku tidak menyesal mengenalnya. Aku tidak menyesal menyapanya saat ia tengah duduk di tepi taman saat semuanya fokus dengan band yang tampil di pusat taman.

 

Seharian penuh, kami melakukan kegiatan bersama. Baru saat mentari condong di ufuk barat, kami bersiap-siap pulang.

 

 

Saat sedang berjalan di jembatan penyebrangan, matamu tertuju pada langit yang berwarna biru dan merah muda di arah barat. Perpaduan yang manis. Sama halnya seperti senyum dan wajahnya.

 

"空が美しいね。"

"알아요,"

"今日は楽しい，ありがとう。"

"나도 재미있어,"

 

Untuk beberapa saat, kami terdiam. Memandang indahnya warna langit sampai akhirnya perlahan berubah menjadi gelap.

 

 

"Oh iya, ini." Aku meraih tas selempangnya kemudian menyematkan bros jangkrik yang tadi kubeli.

"Ah, padahal tidak usah repot-repot."

 

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

 

"Nah, sudah."

"Imutnya..."

"Seperti dirimu,"

 

Ia tersipu malu.

 

"Selamat tinggal. Senang bisa mengenalmu,"

"Iya, aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu."

 

Aku melambaikan tangan, melepas kepergianmu. Dari sini aku bisa melihat, dirimu terlah sampai di bawah sana.

 

Sedang tertawa pada seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah kekasihmu, Puti.

 

Aku tersenyum kecut sambil berjalan. Yah, setidaknya hari ini aku bersenang-senang walau bukan dengan kekasihku.

**Author's Note:**

> 559\. 2017/12/26.


End file.
